Gomenasai
by Frostfang
Summary: What if Sugou didn't waste time playing around and altered Asuna's memory? Alternate ending to episode 24-25 of the anime.
1. Destruction

**This story was originally made up by me and my friend. I dedicated this to you my friend and happy birthday too :)**

**Sorry if I make some mistakes, the idea sounded better in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. It rightfully belongs to Kawahara Reki.**

* * *

_"My life belongs to you, Asuna. So I will use it for you. Let's stay together until the end. And I… I'll protect you too. I'll protect you forever._

_So… I'll see to it that you can go back to the other world, no matter what happens." -Kirito  
_

_._

_._

_I'm so weak. If only I wasn't, I would have made sure Asuna had logged out with me when SAO was cleared. I'm sorry Asuna._

These thoughts were running through Kirito's head at the moment while watching Sugou alter Asuna's memories. Asuna herself didn't struggle much due to the chains that restrained her movements. He could only watch as the sparkle in her eyes slowly faded away.

After the process was finished, Kirito somehow managed to break free from the sword that has impaled him to the ground and struggled his way to Asuna's side ignoring Sugou's laughter.

"Asuna… ASUNAAA!", Kazuto shouted.

He tried rousing her and she stirred a little, opening and revealing dull eyes. But what threatened him to cry was she doesn't recognize him.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Don't you remember me? We met in the death game called Sword Art Online. We met at the first floor, we often partied together, and you even made me sandwiches." I tried recalling each of my memories spent with her. "And I… I married you! We lived in a house at floor 22. We met Yui in the forest around the lake. The three of us had so much fun together. When Cardinal almost deleted her, I saved her program in my nerve gear. Then after that I caught a big fish…", I kept rambling on hoping she could remember at least one of them.

"Hero Kirito-kun, my memory alteration program is 100% perfect. Spend your whole day here and Asuna still won't remember you. My job here is done; I'm looking forward to seeing your face again in the hospital.", he laughed again while opening a console window and logging out. Due to some program, Asuna was also logged out with him. Kirito was then left alone unable to comprehend what happened as his surroundings reverted back to the bird cage.

"Papa? Where is mama?", a tiny voice pulled him back to reality. Kirito watched as Yui, in her pixie form, fluttered beside him.

"I couldn't… no, I wasn't strong enough to save her.", he replied as tears are starting to form in his eyes.

When all hope seemed lost, Yui comforted him by wiping his tears and hugging his cheek. "Yui knows papa is strong, and he'll definitely get mama back. He just has to try harder." With a newfound strength, he poked Yui in the cheek. "What would I do without you? Thank you Yui. Now it's time for me to get mama back." He opened the console and pressed the log out button.

"I'll see you again later Yui."

"Same to you papa, and good luck too."

Yui's bright smile was the last thing he saw before a bright light flashed then followed by darkness.

.

.

* * *

"Onii-chan, you're back.", the familiar voice greeted him.

He turned his head to the right and saw Suguha extending her hand to help him sit up. 'I should later thank her for helping me, but for now...'

In one swift motion, he grabbed her hand and quickly stood up. He rushed downstairs to the garage to get his bike while Suguha brought his jacket and followed him.

"You're gonna need this, it started snowing a few hours ago."

"Aaa... thank you Sugu."

"Be careful on your way onii-chan"

"I will. See you later."

He took the black jacket from her and wore it, then he rode on his bike and immediately sped off into the direction of the hospital. His mind kept bugging him that what he saw earlier was not true. A part of him believed that Asuna was still alright and that Sugou didn't do anything to her memories. The other part tells him that he should stop dreaming and accept the fact that she doesn't remember him anymore.

'Guess I'll find out soon enough', he thought.

.

Within 10 minutes, he was able to the reach the hospital. The place was so quiet that something seemed out of place. It was more like something dreaded was inviting him to its place. He tried to ignore the fear and quickly went inside the building leaving his bike outside without locking it. All he could think of right now was Asuna, nothing else.

"Please be alright. I cannot stand the pain of losing you again.", he said to himself.

When the elevator stopped and opened its door, he found himself on the familiar floor that he spent the last few weeks visiting. He hurried to the room that belonged to Asuna and swiped the visitor's card on the lock mechanism. The door clicked open and he entered the room filled with the scent of flowers. Behind the curtain, he could hear a male voice talking. Dread filled his mind and he wished he could back out now.

"Asuna-chan, someone has come to see you.", the voice said in its most innocent tone. He knew who that voice belonged to, and that person would forever be a part of his nightmares.

He passed by the curtain wall and sure enough he saw Sugou sitting beside Asuna. He blinked his eyes again to confirm that Asuna was awake and that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Her back was against the headboard and the nerve gear, her prison for more than 2 years, was removed from her head and thrown across the floor. As he inspected closer, her eyes still remained dull and lifeless.

Then Asuna said something softly but he could still hear it and wished he couldn't...

"Sugou-kun, who is he? Is he a friend of yours?"

Something broke inside Kazuto and tears started to gather in his eyes. He had accepted the fact that Asuna doesn't remember him anymore. Everything that happened an hour ago was not a dream, it was real. All those precious memories they spent with each other, gone like the leaves being whisked away by the wind. He thought of starting all over again with her, but then Sugou is there. He knew that the man would be marrying Asuna in a few days.

He failed in protecting and saving her. He had failed Asuna.

Without saying anything, he turned and ran out of the room, not looking back to see Asuna's expressionless face and Sugou's twisted smile. He just wanted to leave the place, never to be seen again. He wished that he had never met and fell in love with her so that all of this pain would not exist.

.

.

* * *

When Kazuto reached the ground floor, he picked up the abandoned bike and pedaled off to the direction of the mountains. The cement road slowly became dirt as he neared the forest below the mountains. He dropped the bike and ran deeper into the forest. He didn't care how much time has passed or how far he went. He just kept running until he tripped on a protruding root and landed face-first on the snowy ground. He gingerly stood up and slumped down a nearby tree. His thoughts kept replaying today's outcome.

.

Asuna forgetting him in the virtual world.

Asuna not knowing him in real life.

Asuna marrying another man.

The tears that were gathering in his eyes started to fall. The first drop fell to the snow, then it was followed by many.

.

_I will never see her smile again._

_I will never get the chance to hug her._

_I will never be able to tell her how much I love her._

The life that I had dreamed for both of us goes to waste. She's no longer the same person I met and loved 2 years ago. If she has ceased to exist, so will I.

.

The cold winds suddenly grew stronger making Kazuto snap out of his thoughts and wrap his jacket closer to him. Due to exhaustion, he couldn't see much except white. The trees were starting to get piled by snow and the tracks he made were slowly covered.

This is it, I'm done for. No one can find me in this kind of weather and I don't have the will to live anymore. I'd prefer dying than seeing her with someone else.

I love you Asuna. We were destined for each other, but somehow fate has cruelly separated us.

Asuna... For the last time, I hope you can remember me.

And with those final words, Kazuto closed his eyes. He couldn't take it much anymore. The pain of losing someone and the frigid air were making him numb. This was his first and last time that he gave up. And like a burning candle being put out, he finally succumbed to the darkness.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I tried hard to not let my emotions get the best of me while typing this. I even took a break from the computer and went to eat something.**

**Next chapter will depict the aftermath T~T**


	2. Aftermath

**It took me a while to finish, but here it is.**

**I didn't use the real names of the other characters because they don't sound well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. It rightfully belongs to Kawahara Reki.**

* * *

_"For the first time since I arrived here, I was happy here._

_To me, Kirito-kun is the meaning of my two years here and proof that I am alive." -Asuna_

.

.

Back in the hospital room, Asuna hunched over in pain. Her head felt like someone was pounding it. Sugou had the left the room a few hours ago and the hallway seemed quiet, so there was no one nearby to help her. Then suddenly, the pain subsided and a rush of memories entered her mind. It made her confused for a while but later she understood it. They were images of her with a certain black swordsman and a black haired girl in a white dress. She tried to recall their names but couldn't seem to remember them. The feeling lasted for a few minutes until she felt someone hugged her. Even though her senses were still dull, she felt warmth coming from this unknown source.

"Asuna, I've come to help you.", the voice whispered. And then a faint glow of light engulfed them.

Asuna saw thousands of images that were missing from her memory including the names of the people she met. When the light faded away, she was back in her room without a sign of the mysterious person.

"Kirito-kun… you were here…", she said softly. Her voice hasn't come back yet but she forced the words out with a single tear dropping from her face.

.

.

* * *

Months have passed since her awakening and Asuna found herself going to school. Although the rehabilitation process has been successful and she could walk properly without using crutches, she isn't allowed to run though. Her mother had agreed to enroll her in the school made for SAO survivors rather than forcing her to cram in a normal school. The morning ended very quickly with easy lessons and now she is sitting alone on a bench near the school cafeteria. Liz happened to walk by and decided to talk to her.

"Good morning Asuna-san, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, was about to eat my lunch here."

"So much has happened for you these past few months, mind telling me?"

Asuna retold everything to Risa.

She told her father about Sugou's illegal experiments and an investigation was held. Sugou almost got away when one of his workers revealed the truth. He was arrested immediately and Recto was forced to disband. Alfheim Online is now under another company's name to be maintained. Thankfully the remaining players awoke without remembering anything about the experiments being done to them. Then the remaining months were spent in her rehabilitation.

When she was done telling the story, both of them were quiet.

"I miss him so much.", Asuna suddenly said to break the silence.

"We all do miss him.", Liz glumly stated.

"It's all my fault. If only I wasn't controlled by Sugou, this wouldn't have happened."

"Shh… what's done is done. You can't change the past no matter how much you wanted it.", Liz said while patting Asuna's back.

"But things could have been different right now. He would be here eating and laughing with us… and…", Asuna said no more as she broke into tears. Liz hugged her tightly and whisper comforting words to her.

When she calmed a bit, Liz asked her. "You're still coming for the party later, right?"

"Of course I will."

.

.

* * *

The party wasn't so lively. They were supposed to celebrate the clearing of SAO, but it also became the time to mourn for the loss of their special comrade. Asuna was asked to give a speech about Kazuto and although she didn't want to do it, she did her best for everyone. She mentioned about his good characters, valuable lessons he taught, some of her lone adventures with him, and even his funny moments to lighten up the mood.

"I will not forgive him until he treats me to meal.", Klein shouted.

"I still can't believe he would thank me for helping the mid-level swordsmen.", Agil stated.

"He was a big brother to me.", Silica said sadly.

"He still has to pay back the sword he broke in my shop.", Liz noted.

"He's such a dummy but that's why I love him.", Asuna said.

Most of the people that went to the party were Kazuto's friends in the game. Suguha was also present at the party. She became good friends with Asuna after meeting her in the hospital the day after Kazuto's death. She doesn't know the other players besides Agil and Asuna so she just kept quiet and sat in a corner drinking juice. Everyone may seem happy, but if you will look closer, they are hurt deep inside for the loss of one important person. The person who was able to influence and change their lives.

.

.

* * *

Months have passed since that tragic event and Asuna is standing in front of a grave. It was a simple stone with two small swords crossed etched on it, then below it had written the name of the most important person in her life. She placed the bouquet of flowers on the ground and stood back.

"Kirito-kun, I still blame myself for what happened on that day. Liz keeps telling me to move on but I just can't, you are my will to live. So if you're gone, what am I still living for?"

She continued. "Your friends miss you. Yui-chan also misses you. She was transferred to my nerve gear with Agil's help. I miss you too Kirito-kun. If only I haven't met you, these things wouldn't be happening."

"No Asuna, you're wrong. If I haven't met you, then I would have given up a long time ago.", the mysterious familiar voice said.

Asuna turned around trying to find the source of the sound. "Kirito-kun, where are you?"

Kazuto responded by revealing himself in a ghastly form. Asuna was shocked for a moment but she was able to recover quickly. She didn't care if someone would see her acting weird and just hugged him. Kazuto returned the hug with unexpected warmth.

"I thought… I'd never see you again. That the last time I saw you for real was back there at the top of the World Tree.", Asuna said with tears beginning to form.

Kazuto stated. "I can't say I'm alive. This is just my last conscience before I fully disappear from this world. I came here to say- "

"- Sorry.", they both said at the same time.

"Eh?!", Kazuto was surprised.

"I'm sorry for making you go through all this trouble because of me."

"It's not your fault, I should have been stronger and be able to protect you."

"Kirito-kun…"

"Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you was beyond my control."

Kazuto suddenly started glowing and turning transparent. He turned to Asuna with a sad smile and said, "I guess my time has ran out. I just want you to know that I love you forever."

"Wait Kirito-kun, take me with you!"

"Wha- ?!", Kazuto was surprised for the second time.

"I can't live in this world without you. There would be no meaning to everything around me. At least allow me to be together with you again."

"You do know that by following me, you will leave a lot of people behind.", Kazuto implied. Asuna nodded.

"Take my hand then.", Kazuto stretched out his hand for Asuna to hold. The moment she took his hand, her body felt light and they both faded away in golden pixels leaving a slumped form of Asuna beside the grave.

.

.

* * *

**December 23, 2026**

.

Suguha stood in front of two graves. One with a double swords crossed together and the other with a rapier. She brought two bouquets of flowers and placed them on their respective places. The doctors never knew what really happened and assumed that Asuna died from some unknown illness. It's just sad seeing both people you know and care about pass away.

"Onii-chan, wherever you are, I know you are happy because Asuna-san is with you. Merry Christmas too."

And with that, she left the cementery. As for Yui, Agil transferred again her data into Suguha's Amusphere where she can be taken care of. All those people who knew Kazuto and Asuna were sad, but they have to move on eventually. Everyone continues to live their lives to the fullest knowing that the two are in a better place together forever.

.

_Kirigaya Kazuto "Kirito"_

_October 7, 2008 - January 22, 2025_

_Hero of Sword Art Online_

_The Black Swordsman_

.

_Yuuki Asuna "Asuna"_

_September 30, 2007 - November 11, 2025_

_Vice Leader of Knights of the Blood_

_The Flash_

.

.

* * *

**A/N: The upload is so delayed because I had so many versions of the ending. I chose the one that seems to parallel episode 25. Actually, there's so much reasons why this chapter was delayed, but I'm not going to elaborate them.**

**By the way, each of the dates in this story has a meaning.**


End file.
